Confrontation
by Ostensibly Twee
Summary: Jack Frost gives his insight on global warming, and things get a bit nasty. (Rated T for a tad bit of language, but what can you do?)


Hello there fellow ROTG fans! Hey look! Is that a new fandom band wagon? I may as well hop on! I have decided officially that oneshots are the best that I can maintain, given my _extraordinarily_ busy life of school and watching 'Malcolm In the Middle' repeats. Hopefully you will enjoy this tiny little ficlet, and I am happy to add to the insanity that is the Jack Frost fan base. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: This is me, claiming that I _have _no claim to Rise of the Guardians. What a life.

* * *

Jack walked smoothly into North's office, Baby Tooth buzzing at his ear. She was in the process of attempting to relay an exciting story through squeaks, and the winter spirit was trying his hardest to understand.

"So the little boy woke up on your round?" He asked slowly, and earned a chirp of approval from his small companion. Somebody cleared their throat, and Jack raised his eyes to meet the joyful Guardian himself.

"Hey North, I was just wondering- do you think it's a good idea to create a blizzard up in central Alaska? I mean, I was going to do it anyways, but I just wanted to run it by you first." He drawled, leaning on his staff.

North chuckled. "No problem Jack, the snow, it is getting thin up there for this time of year, no?"

"That was my idea, but _Bunnymund _thinks that 'poor' Alaska deserves a break! I understand humans occasionally don't like snow but-" Whatever Jack was about to say was cut off bye the slamming of a door. A yeti entered and grunted. North gave him a disapproving look. He grunted again, making arm gestures and North's expression changed in an instant.

"Well what do you wait for? Bring him in!" The large spirit said enthusiastically. A skeptical look came across Jack's face.

"_Him _sir?" The winter spirit asked slowly, turning toward the door. It opened again, revealing a young man with strikingly blond hair. The room immediately began to warm, and Jack knew this was going to be trouble.

"Hiya North, I'm hear on answer of your call man. What's up?" The bright enigma questioned, radiating heat. Jack winced, sending frost up the windows to cool the place down.

North was about to answer when the warm spirit caught sight of Jack.

"Jack Frost." He glowered, folding his arms. Jack stared for a moment, before recalling who the spirit was.

"Oh no, please say it isn't so. Beach Bum?" He groaned, pulling a hand through white hair.

"That's Ishaan to you, why are you here anyways? Shouldn't you be out burying peoples cars in hell fluff?" He replied snottily, hands placed firmly on hips. Jack snorted.

"Excuse me for creating a _little _joy, a snow day perhaps? When has any kid gotten the day off for too much sun?" Growled Jack. Baby Tooth began to grow agitated, flitting about by an amused North.

"Ever heard of summer vacation smart ass?" Ishaan sneered.

"You know what? I'm glad I ran into you, we've got some stuff to discuss! What's the deal with melting my snow in February? I work hard to make that stuff, and it's still winter! Do you see _me _screwing with your seasons? I think not!" The winter spirit was mad now, clutching his staff a bit too tightly. Webs of frost appeared from his feet, covering the floorboards.

"Oh boo-boo, Jack's season was cut down a few weeks. I'm just trying to meet the humans demands here, and what do they want? Warmth! Have you ever seen somebody sunbathing with snow on the ground?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. But that's beside the point. You better stick to your months, because if you melt anymore of my ice burgs, I will personally kick your ass. You're not messing with holidays bud, you're messing with nature!" Jack was seething at this point. Even North began to look a little reproachful. The winter spirits rant had no outward affect on Ishaan, who had taken to inspecting his trimmed nails.

"Are you finished? Is this seriously a lecture on global warming? Because let me tell you something frostbite, a little warm weather didn't sink the Titanic- we all have our faults, though yours seem to be tipping the scales a bit." The Spirit of Summer radiated heats, melting parts of Jack's frost. Frost was about to retaliate when North spoke up.

"Actually, this 'global warming,' it was part of the reason I call you to the workshop my friend. We need to- ah, _discuss _a few of your recent habits." He said, retrieving a plate of cookies from a cabinet and setting them down.

Jack smirked, blowing a gust of cold air at the Spirit of Summer. Ishaan scowled, and if looks could kill- Jack would be a puddle of melted ice by then.

"Stay cool Summer, see you around April." Jack Frost grinned, making an exit along with Baby Tooth

* * *

Review? Yes, no, maybe so? Also, any Jack Frost prompts you may want to inspire me with are welcome in my PM box- so you know...


End file.
